harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubeus Hagrid
Rubeus Hagrid was the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he eventually became the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Hagrid was the one who told Harry Potter the truth about the magic world he was kept from for ten years and became a prominent friend in the life of Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Earlier Life Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts. He placed the broken pieces of the wand that was snapped into a pink umbrella. First Wizarding War The Boy Who Lived Hagrid was asked by Albus Dumbledore to bring Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow to 4 Privet Drive. He told Minerva McGonagall where Albus would be heading, but never told her about Harry being there with them.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived Hagrid went to pick up Harry and found Sirius Black was already there. Sirius wanted to keep Harry but eventually let Hagrid take Harry, and borrow the flying motorcycle he brought with him. Hagrid then departed in time before the Muggle villagers arrived. Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive late and said goodbye to Harry at Privet Drive, and howled in grief which made Minerva tell him to shut up, worried about waking the Muggle neighbours. Hagrid then departed to find Sirius and bring him the motorcycle back. The next ten years At one point in 1990, Hagrid purchased Fluffy, a three-headed dog, in a pub from a Greek chap. Summer 1991 Finding Harry Hagrid was sent by Albus Dumbledore to the Hut-on-the-Rock to find out why Harry Potter was yet to receive an acceptance letter for Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had an idea, telling Hagrid to be wary of the Dursley family. He knocked on the door twice and received no answer, which made him knock down the door and wake everyone up. He brought with him the umbrella which held the broken pieces the wand that was snapped.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 4, The Keeper of the Keys Hagrid put the door back while Petunia and Vernon run in the room with a gun. He asked for a cup of tea, and found Harry. He immediately smiled and told Harry he had grown a lot since he was a baby, and he looked like James with Lily's eyes. Vernon demanded Hagrid leave at once, but Hagrid took the gun, which he broke and threw in the corner. He told Harry he brought him a chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry in green icing, because it was Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry wanted to say thank you, but he was trembling and instead asked Hagrid who he was. Hagrid chuckled and told him he was Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He then shook Harry's hand, asked for tea, made a fire and then cooked food for Harry. Hagrid chuckled darkly when Vernon told Dudley not to eat the food, and Hagrid told him Dudley looked like he had eaten enough. When Hagrid mentioned Hogwarts again to Harry and found Harry knew nothing about it, he was angry with Vernon and even angrier when he realised Harry knew nothing about magic, the world he belonged to, of the fame he had and what actually happened to James and Lily. He was even very shocked they kept Dumbledore's letter from Harry. Vernon warned Hagrid not to tell Harry anything, but Hagrid told him anyway. Harry finally received the acceptance letter from him but Vernon told Hagrid he would not allow Harry to attend. Hagrid told him no Muggle would ever stop Harry from attending, telling Harry what he meant by Muggle. However when Vernon told Hagrid he thought Dumbledore was a lunatic, Hagrid snapped and tried to turn Dudley into a pig with the umbrella, but only achieved a pig's tail. Dudley run into the next room with Vernon and Petunia to hide, and Hagrid let Harry sleep under the warmth of the coat he brought with him. He then told Harry he technically should not of used magic but wouldn't tell Harry why he was expelled, and how in the morning, he will be taking him to town to buy things for school. Hagrid was woken up by an owl Harry let in. He told Harry to pay the owl five Knuts for the paper, and then told Harry they needed to leave to buy Harry's school books and things. Harry told he had no money to pay for anything, but Hagrid told him James and Lily left Harry money in Gringotts owned by goblins. He told Harry they would need the money that day, because he needed to collect an object for Dumbledore, and Hagrid was very proud to know that Dumbledore trusted him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 5, Diagon Alley Hagrid told Harry they would need to travel back to land by boat, even though he flew there. He was no longer allowed to use any kind of magic now he had found Harry. From there, they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid introduced Harry to a few people, and then to Diagon Alley where they immediately went to Gringotts. Hagrid explained to one goblin he had Harry's key and a letter from Dumbledore about vault seven-hundred and thirteen. The goblin accepted it and then Griphook led them to the vaults. Hagrid would not tell Harry what was in the vault, and it would later be found to be the Philosopher’s Stone. Hagrid was very car-sick in the cart, and would not look around. When the cart stopped, he immediately jumped out and leaned against the wall. When they made their way to Hagrid's vault, he asked Griphook whether he could drive slower but Griphook told him there was only one speed. When Harry tried to look down, Hagrid pulled him back into the cart. Hagrid retrieved the package from the vault, and he pointed Harry towards Madam Malkin's where he left Harry while he went to have a drink in the pub to calm down after the cart. He then reappeared later in the window of the with two large ice-creams, grinning at Harry and Draco Malfoy who was unimpressed by Hagrid. While Harry ate the ice-cream with Hagrid, he told Hagrid everything Draco told him. Hagrid told him that people from the Muggle world with magic may be great magic, told him about Quidditch and the school houses. They brought books next, where Hagrid told Harry never to use magic at home, even if Dudley was annoying, and made Harry buy the pewter cauldron he needed and not the gold cauldron, and he found every potion ingredient Harry needed. He then brought Harry an owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium for Harry's birthday because he knew the Dursley family probably never brought him a lot. They then went to Ollivanders, where Garrick Ollivander remembered the wand Hagrid brought when he went to the shop at age eleven. Hagrid then took Harry home when they ate dinner (where Hagrid told Harry not to worry about everyone's expectations of him and enjoy school), leaving Harry with the train ticket needed to board the Hogwarts Express on 1 September. The school year (1991-1992) Early days Before the beginning of the school year, Hagrid helped Dumbledore defend the Philosopher's Stone by lending him Fluffy, a three-headed dog, to guard the trapdoor leading to a few other set of defences, with the object placed at the end of them. Hagrid greeted students at Hogsmeade Station when they arrived for the new school year, and asked for the first year pupils to follow him. He smiled at Harry when he saw him in the crowd and guided them to the boats, where he took them over the lake to an underground harbour. He found Trevor, Neville Longbottom's pet, and picked it up for him. He then led them to the oak door where he knocked three times. Hagrid then left the pupils in the care of Minerva and joined the teachers at the High Table in the Great Hall, from where he gave Harry a thumbs-up.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat The following Friday, he invited Harry over for afternoon tea, which he agreed. He brought Ron with him, and Hagrid served them rock cakes and tea. He called Filch names, saying he was certain he was making Mrs Norris follow him everywhere, and he told them he was very fond of Charlie Weasley, because he loved animals. When Harry noticed an article about the break in to the vault where he and Hagrid collected an object, Hagrid wouldn't say anything about the break in, making Harry think he knew more than he let on.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 8 In early November, in preparation for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hagrid melted the ice off the broomsticks when wearing a large moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and beaver-skin boots. Hagrid attended the match, finding a seat by Ron and Hermione. He was originally watching it from home, but preferred being in the crowd, bringing a pair of binoculars and keeping an eye on Harry.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 11 Nicolas Flamel When Harry's broom began jerking and trying to throw him off, Hagrid told everyone that only Dark magic could make a broom buck that way. It gave Hermione an idea, and she sprinted off and eventually saved Harry. The three of them joined Hagrid for tea, and Hagrid would not accept that Snape was responsible. He was shocked when he found out they knew about Fluffy, the three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor. He told them to forget about it, but without thinking, he let them know it was a secret between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, making Hagrid furious. In December, Hagrid nursed owls who were harmed by the bad weather, and he later brought fir trees in for the school. Ron and Harry offered to help him carry one, but he told them it was okay. When Draco taunted them, Hagrid defended Ron when he was in trouble for fighting with Draco. He then took the final tree to the Great Hall for Professor Flitwick, who was decorating them.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 12, The Mirror of Erised When Hagrid found out they were then heading to the library to find out about Nicolas Flamel, he wouldn't help them with a clue about Flamel, and walked away, telling them they needed to forget about it. For Christmas Day, he sent Harry a handmade wooden flute, which made owl sounds when played. Hagrid attended a dinner later that same day, where he drank too much wine and kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek, which made her blush. Norbert In the new term, early next year, Hagrid was found by Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library. He wouldn't tell them what he was looking for, but invited them round later when he found out they knew both who Flamel was, and the object which Fluffy guarding. Ron then found out that Hagrid was looking at books about dragons, and Harry told him that Hagrid once admitted he would love a pet dragon, but Ron told him breeding dragons was illegal.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 14, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback When they went round to Hagrid, the Hut was very warm and he had the curtains closed. They wondered whether Hagrid would tell them what other security they put in place to guard the Philosopher's Stone, and Hagrid eventually told them and let them know only he and Dumbledore knew how to get round Fluffy. Harry then noticed an egg, and Hagrid told them he won a dragon's egg in a game of cards. Hagrid had a book he borrowed from the library named "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit", which tells people how to care for the egg. When Hermione pointed out he lived in a wooden hut, Hagrid would pay no attention to the danger of it and appeared to be merry about it. Hagrid later sent a letter when the egg was hatching, and he, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched it happen. When he saw the dragon, he told them it was beautiful, but they then noticed Draco watching them in the window. They worried that Draco would tell on them, and Harry tried to persuade Hagrid to let the dragon be free, but Hagrid told him that he couldn't because the dragon, which Hagrid named Norbert, would die. Harry then came up with the idea of sending Norbert to Charlie, and Hagrid agreed. Harry and Ron later came back to Hagrid's to tell him that Charlie had wrote a letter back, agreeing to the idea. Hagrid eyes welled up with tears, but he wouldn't them in because Norbert was being awkward. Norbert then bit Hagrid's boot, and the windows shook when Norbert banged it's tail. Hagrid was very upset when he had to say goodbye to Norbert. Norbert was placed in a large crate, and Hagrid packed a bag for Norbert with rats, brandy and a teddy bear, sobbed when he was saying goodbye, and told him that "Mummy will never forget you!". Detention Hagrid held the detention of Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco in the Forbidden Forest at 11pm. They were led there by Filch, who Hagrid told off for lecturing them. Draco complained about having to go, but Hagrid told him if he wanted to continue attending Hogwarts, he will. He then told them they were to be searching for the second unicorn that went missing, the other one being found dead on Wednesday. He found unicorn blood earlier on, and they might have needed to put the unicorn down.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 15, The Forbidden Forest He told them they would be fine if they were with him and Fang. He then split them up and sent Fang with Draco and Neville, telling them Fang was a coward. Hagrid went another way with Harry and Hermione, and told everyone to send red sparks up in the sky if they need him. When walking with Harry and Hermione, Hagrid told them a werewolf could never be responsible, because they are too slow. When Hagrid noticed a sound, he threw Harry and Hermione behind a tree and waited with a crossbow, hearing what sounded to be a cloak slithering nearby. Hagrid knew there was something in the woods which was never meant to be. They were then interrupted by Ronan, and they greeted each other kindly. Hagrid kept asking Ronan whether he had noticed anything odd concerning the unicorn, but Ronan kept talking about astronomy until he finally told them there were many secrets. When Bane showed up, he again greeted Hagrid kindly but kept saying the same things Ronan had. Hagrid eventually moved on, since they knew nothing. When they saw red sparks, Hagrid run to help Draco and Neville but Hagrid was upset about the fact Draco had scared Neville on purpose. He split them up again, sending Harry with Draco. When he found out they were in danger from Draco, who run away from the cloaked figure they found, Hagrid run to save Hagrid and found him saved by Firenze. Harry told him he was fine, and that they had found the dead unicorn with it's blood being drunken by the cloaked figure. Hagrid then took them back to Hogwarts. When Harry noticed how odd it was that Hagrid wanted a dragon, and then a random person gives one to him, he went and asked Hagrid who the person was. Hagrid eventually told them that the person kept a hood on, and he never saw their face, but he asked about Fluffy and that he told him how to put him to sleep. Knowing he shouldn't have told them that, Harry, Ron and Hermione run away to tell Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 16, Through the Trapdoor Later on, when Harry was in hospital having saved the Philosopher's Stone, Hagrid appeared and kept apologising, saying he nearly killed Harry and that he will never drink again. Harry told him Voldemort would have found out eventually anyway, and Hagrid then gave him a present. He had sent letters to old friends of James and Lily Potter who had pictures of them, and created a book for him. Harry was speechless.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 16, The Man with Two Faces Appearance Hagrid had a long, shaggy mane of hair and tangled beard, with glinting eyes like black beetles which crinkled when he smiled. The hair nearly completely hid Hagrid's face, and being half-giant, he was very tall. Character References Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix Members